I am Holy!
by pikespeakisabella
Summary: What if Hermione had a sister? Willow Grangers life will be turned upside down in this love story.
1. Chapter 1

I am Holy!

Chapter 1

Note: I do not own these charachters. These charachters belong to J.K. Rowling.

I, Willow Granger am a tall, skinny girl that just turned eleven years old. I was sitting at the desk where I am writing, as always. Hermione, my amazing sister, shared a room with me and always was working on some sort of thing with a quill. Whenever I asked about it she always looked at me and said that I would learn very soon. Today as I was writing a loud noise made me jump. Hermione got up from her desk and walked down to the mail , I folllowed her but stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Willow there is a letter here for you! I think it is the Hogwarts letter! Now we can both go there and you will be able to meet my friends!" Hermione was so happy. My sister is like my other half. We barely ever go anywhere seperated but when we did you couldn't really tell if we were related. Hermione was average height, had bushy hair, and large front teeth. I on the other hand was a tall, skinny, long and flat haried girl with perfect teeth. We may be closer than most twins but we do not look alike.

"Really? I always wondered if I would go to the same school as you!" I was getting really happy now and I started taking the stairs three at a time to get down to Hermione. She handed me a letter and I turned it over to see an amazing wax seal and turned it over and over in my hands. Once I got the letter back to the front I saw a strange adress which was for me. It read "For Willow Granger, top floor and the second door on the left." I found this so stange that whoever wrote this letter would know exactly where my room was.

Our mom walked into the room and when she saw me holding the letter she broke into a huge grin. "I knew it would come I could just sense that you had the same magic as your sister! You are going to have so much fun, you wouldn't believe. Hermione is in second year and you will only be one year behind her. Maybe you will meet a boy that you like." She was so happy that her joy filled the entire room and was so thick that you could practically taste it.

"Mom, so both of you are freaking out. What is Hogwarts? Is that some sort of weird school?" I had no idea what either of them were talking about. From the talk of years I could guess that it was a school but why did she mention magic? Both of them looked at me and started explaining that Hogwarts was a school for witches and wizards and that aparantly my sister was a a witch and so was I.

All through the rest of the summer until one week before we had ot go to Hogwarts, which I was estatic about, I learned mor about it and couldn't wait to start the year. One day a week before we had to leave we went down to Diagon alley in London. Once we got there I stuck close to Hermione, I didn't know who any of these people were. Without a single warning my sister bolted away yelling the name Harry. I heard her talk about a friend named Harry Potter and I was guessing that this was him. "Hermione wait up! I don't want to get lost." When I caught up with her she pulled out her want and cast a spell on a boys broken glasses that fixed them. "Umm, Hermione? Would you mind, maybe, telling me who this is?"

"Oh, sorry. Willow this is my friend, Harry Potter. Also, Harry Potter this is my younger sister Willow. I hope that you two get along well. Sorry Harry but I have to go with her, I don't want her to get lost in here. It is always disorienting when you first come here. See you on the express. Save me a seat!" She was talking loudly as we moved away. We finnished up getting what we needed for the year and then went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were scheduled to leave the house early in the morning so that we could get to platform nine and three quarters in time to catch the train. Hermione and I had packed the night before so we were ready to go right when our parents told us to be. When they came downstairs dressed and looking so proud I was so excited.

The car ride was quiet just like it always was when we were driving somewhere with everyone. I was the least social on of the family so it was easy to just sit there silent. When we got to the train station I was completely giddy with excitement and bursting with energy."So Hermione how do we get to platform nine and three quarters? I never saw one at all whenever I came here."

"Well Willow all you have to do is run straight through that wall with your cart and you will find yourself on platform nine and three quarters. Son't worry I am not joking I did this last year and I will show you first." With that she started to run straight at a wall. I almost yelled at her to stop but then right when she would have hit the wall she went right through the wall. My parents told me to wait a few second to make sure none of the muggles were watching and then I mad a mad dash for the wall.

As suddenly as Hermione dissapeared I found myself on a new platform as my parents walked out from the wall behind me. "Hurry up Willow we don't want you to miss the train." They said as they hurried me on and when we saw Hermione they said long goodbyes to both of us individually then to both of us together. At the time the whistle blew meaning that we had to get on really fast otherwise we would be left behind we gave our bags to the bagman and then statred to try and find an empty compartment.

Saddly, there were no empty compartment but there was one that was occupied by only one person. A very handsome boy. "Excuse me. Cedric? May we please sit with you there are no other compartments this empty and I don't want my sister Willow to get nervous about having to meet a lot of other people." He replied that of course we were wolcome to sit with him and right when we got seated the train began to move.

"So, Willow right?" I nodded, "My name is Cedric Diggory. Pleased to meet a new member of Hogwarts." I shook his hand which just because of which I could tell that he was strong yet gentle. Although right at that moment Hermiones two friends rushed in. Their names were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. My sister introduced me and asked if I would mind sitting my Cedric, and of course I was fine with it. Even though he was a complete stranger he was really kind. Of course our compartment got even more crowded when tow boys, twins, ran in and sat down right next to me causing me to just about be in Cedrics lap.

"Fred, George this compartment was full enough with out you two pranksters. You two may be my brothers and older than me but I could get someone to kick you out of htis compartment. Just look. Willow is practically having to sit on Cedrics lap over there, give her some room. Oh, sorry Fred, George this is Willow Granger, Hermiones sister." Then with a warning of them looking at me like I was somehting that just fell from jupiter they said at the same time and with the same voice, " You're Hermiones sister! Bloody Hell!" I didn't know what they meant by that.

Durring the train ride I learned that Fred, George and Ron have a sister named Ginny somewhere that thwy would introduce me to sometime since they thought that we would get along. I was still basically in Cedrics lap because of Fred and George but I of course didn't mind. In fact I was beginning to have a crush on Cedric. He didn't push me away or be mean like most everyone else I knew before now but he was a gentleman. Also, I learned about some issues that Harry and Ron had on getting to the platform. Apparently the wall sealed and they just crashed down to the floor in a heap with their trunks and pets, Harry had a snowy owl and Ron had a rat. Eventually they were able to pass trough and get into the train right when it started moving and then they were just trying to find my sister.

With a sudden jolt the train came to a stop. I knew that the life I had before was now gone and I could start over. I could make new friends and have a different education, onw without people constantly teasing me that I was good at it. I am a witch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"All first years this way! All first years to the boats!" There was an enourmous man with thick black hair and a matching beard yelling from a dock. I was a first year so I walked over. The man introduced himself to me as Hagrid and then led me over to the boats. With a gentleness that I wouldn't expect from a man of his great size he led me into a boat that already had two other girls in it.

"Hello, my name is Willow Granger." I carefully intoduced myself not knowing if these girls would be kind. The one with blonde hair that was basically white intoduced herself as Luna Lovegood and I could tell that we were a lot alike except that she was a lot more outgoing. The one with the bright ginger hair and freckles intoduced herself as Ginny Weasley. "Oh, I met three of your brothers on the train. Ron, George and Fred. They told me that they would have to introduce me to you sometime." In the time that we were talking I hadn't immediately noticed when the boat smoothly pushed away from the shore. When I looked down into the water I could see smething moving among the depths of thte lake.

With a slight jolt the boat stopped at the shore of Hogwarts. I craned my kneck up and the castle of Hogwarts unfolding into my view in its complete magnifigance. I could see the lights up in the windows. With a cautious step I got off the boat and onto the ride that will be my future. As I stepped off the boat I fell. quickly, I was caught by a handsom boy. I could tell by the way his cheekbones were very pronounced and from the way his muscles looked . "Are you okay?" He asked.

I couldn't asnwer for fear that the only sound that would come out would be a squeak so instead i just nodded yes. "You're nervouse arent you? It will be fine, just trust the hat." Trust the hat? What the heck did he mean by trust the hat. It is as if I would be asking a hat if i fit in here or not. The first years were called over to the doors and as I walked away I could tell that I liked that boy. My problem is that I am too shy to make ab=ny friends so what was I going to do here where everyone was a stranger? But, I didn't have time to worry about that now. We were being led into a large hall and all of the kids there were older than me but they were all still looking at us with such great looks of joy on their faces. What was so importand about that.

Since I was so tall I could easily look over the heads of everyone there and what I saw surprised me. A stool on top of which sat a very old looking hat. Yet, despite the old air that seemed to float around it a flap on the hat opened up, and it started to sing. All of the kids in the hall, Ginny told me it was called the great hall, stared up in awe at it. "It sings a new song every year. That must be what it does all year when it is sitting in Dumbledors office."

"Welcome first years and all of you returning, it is a great pleasure to see you all again or to meet you now. Now Proffesor Mcgonogal would you please begin the sorting." The woman who led us into the hall began calling up the first years one by one.

"Granger, Willow." I stepped up to the stool and sat down. Proffesor McGonagal placed the hat onto my head and a voice began to whisper into my ear. "Hmmm, you are brave much like your sister and her friends but smart just like her as well. You have potential in both Griffindor and Ravenclaw. I guess a desicion must be made." The voice stopped whispering and shouted one name."Griffindor!" A loud cheer arose from the table draped with red and gold cloth. I got up off of the stool and walked over to the table. My legs were shaking so bad and my knees almost buckled. Two tall figures arose from the benches to embrace me in a hug, one on one side and one on the other. It was the Weasley twins.

The sorting continued. Luna got sorted into Ravenclaw and Ginny was sorted into Griffindor with me. I met another one of her brothers. His name was Charlie Weasley. She also had another brother named Bill. I could only think of two things when I was talking to the Weasleys. One, it must be really difficult living with five older brothers and two, Fred Weasley was really nice. The headmaster made announcements and once the feast was over he told us that the first years would be escorted to the common room for our house. I was escorted by Charlie and a girl that I didn't know. The Griffindor common room was hidden behing a painting of a fat lady and Charlie had to say a password in order to get in. The inside was amazing. Red and gold banners were draped around, but what really intrigued me was that all around the room were tall bookshelves. I could tell that I would be right at home here.

As we entered we were greeted by loud cheers and I was clapped on the back by Fred and hugged by my sister. "I am so happy thatyou are in the same house as me. Hi Ginny, I see that you two have become friends. Anyway we all have a big day tomorrow so I would get to bed. You and Ginny are in the same dorm with me, and you should both unpack." She was right and I was already beginning to feel tired. This was a big day and I still had to unpack.

We all started up the stairs and let Hermione lead us to the room. Just like the common room the dorm was draped in red and gold colors. There was three four poster beds and one already had books strewn across it so I could tell that that was Hermiones bed. The beds were arranged so that each of us got a third of the room."This is the only dorm that has only three beds since it is on the highest level. I am thinking that we will set up a desk for three in the middle so that we could study together. I already asked Dumbleodre and he said yes." We all agreed that it was a great idea to have a desk for all of us.

That night Ginny and I unpacked and got a great rest, knowing that the next day is the start of the rest of our lives. Yet, as I fell asleep an image flashhed through my mind. The boy who helped me earlier. Cedric. Maybe Hermione knows him and maybe he would like me someday, but for now all that I could tell is that I had a serious crush.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got through my first day with some bumps. It turned out that Ginny and I had all of the same classes together so we stuck together. True we may have gotten lost a few times because of the moving staircases but we found our way with only a few seconds to spare before class started. My favorite class was transfiguration with Profesor McGonogal, she even told me that if I worked hard enough I could become an animagus. She told me that I should choose ananimal and she would give me private lessons. If I get to choose the animal I am so going to be a fox.

On my way back to the common room with Hermione and Ginny I ran into Cedric. Litterally ran into him. As the staircase we were on moved he was starting to go up and because of the sudden movement I fell and rolled into him."Are you okay Willow?" He asked as he helped me up.I was a little bit bruised from falling but otherwise I was fine so i shook my head yes. "Why don't you talk to me? I promise I don't bite."

"Cedric, hi. It is not just you. Willow is just really shy. She hardly talks to anyone unless she knows that she can trust them. We were both bullied but she was bullied worse than me so she doesn't trust people until she really knows them. She will talk to you in time." Hermione came to my aid and was telling Cedric why I wouldn't talk to him so that I don't seem too weird. Since we have told each other everything she knows when I have a crush and I knew she knew that I liked Cedric because once we got to the painting that led the way into the common room she stopped us. "So, Willow, you like Cedric don't you." I answered yes. "Well, I think he likes you too just by the way that he has looked at you. He is a nice guy and not to mention handsom but isn't he a little old for you?" I just looked down at the floor embaressed as she described Cedric.

I suddenly blurted out, "Will you introduce me?" Then I quickly hid my face using my hair. Yet my sister promised to introduce me. So, as if nothing happened we stepped into the common room where Hermione ran off to go talk to her friends and Ginny and I went to our dorm. Ginny was a lot more social than me, but she wanted to talk to me about guys. Luckily I wanted to talk to her about the same thing.

When we got to the dorm Ginny sat on her bed, I sat on my bed and faced her."So what did you want to talk to me about? I am going to be honest and I am going to say that I wanted to talk to you about a guy."

"Oh, same here. So do you want to start or should I?" I gestured for her to go first."Okay, so I like the black haired kid, Harry Potter. I know that it is stupid since he is famous, but I don't like him just because he is famous. I like him because he is sweet, funny and really smart. I just don't know what to do because he would never like me back." I could tell that she was upset about this and I wanted to help her so I decided to do my best.

"You know that despite the fact that he is famous he still might like you. I understand how you feel. I have a crush on Cedric Diggory yet I can even talk to him. so what should i do. I can talk to you, but I can't talk to him. He is tall, handsom, smart, and so nice. Also, I can see that he is poular yet I am a girl that can't even talk to people. We will get through this together." I jumped off of my bed and walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug. I understood exactly what she meant by saying that she probably didn't have a chance with Harry since I don't have a chance with Cedric.

Hermione walked in when both Ginny and I had started doing our work. I had a small bit of homework from Professor Sprout who wanted to see my knowlege of magical plants since I seemed to know everything about what she was teaching, and if I get a great score she will move me up to a higher class. Ginny had a questionere from Snape to show what her knowlege of potions were so that he knows where he will need to start teaching. I had Snape the next day so I didn't know what to say. "Hey. You should have been in the common room with me. Try to make friends and maybe get some better people skills if you are going to meet Cedric. Anyway once you get done with your work you should get to bed so that you can get to class on time and get breakfast." With that she changed into her pajamas and drew the curtains on her four poster bed shut so that she could have some dark.

Ginny and I finnished out homework quickly and got to bed. I wanted to look my best since I was going to meet Cedric tomorrow. I slept soundly yet I had an amazing dream. Cedric asked me out and we went to a dance together. I know that my dream didn't sound great but it was the details that made my dream amazing.


End file.
